Fil:GuyHatesKebab/@comment-34935861-20191105080642
Hello GuyHatesKebab! First, you May wonder why I'm blocked on the Granny Wiki. So here what's going on. Let's start with MattapoisettPatton1. This user's favorite user is a user who adds nonsense categories to pages, named Chromebookdude. When I told Chromebookdude to stop, MattapoisettPatton1 tried to defend him. Also, one of his favorite friends is Frypan1234, now logged in to an account called Fryingpan1234, who said "B****" on the Granny Wiki, and now MattapoisettPatton1 made him the assistant leader on the House of Slendrina Wiki. Bacck onto the Granny Wiki. Thirdly, there is this user called Ed Soteco. He said "f*** you because of you I will be blocked", so I blocked him. However, MattapoisettPatton1 unblocked him, saying that he only did one "little" thing wrong. LITTLE? The F word is VERY offensive! This user also said I should be blocked! Finally, there is this good user called WoodyTheBalsaWood1243. MattapoisettPatton1 blocked him because he thought that he was Grannymaindoor, even though I said that he wasn't. Now to UppishGames. It all started when MattapoisettPatton1 was caught by me teaming up with vandals. He harassed me and said that I should lose all my rights. Because MattapoisettPatton1 had many friends, they all believed him. The bureaucrat UppishGames, who was the one who blocked me, accused me of causing nonsense drama. However, he didn't see my messages to him that I was logged out of the Wiki's Discord, but he didn't receive it and kept revoking my rights. Eventually, I became friends with MattapoisettPatton1 again. But UppishGames still believes MattapoisettPatton1's vandal side and blocked me for "intimidating behavior/harassment", when I did nothing wrong! I was simply trying to stop MattapoisettPatton1 from vandalizing more. I cannot unblock myself, because Jr. Mime (the manager) believed Matta because he was on the Wiki longer than me. And MattapoisettPatton1 has also started to turn bad again. I know that UppishGames is the founder. But that doesn't mean that he can do the wrong thing. Second, you may be wondering why I'm editing non-English Wikis. I want to be a FANDOM helper so I can get the rights to remove bureaucrat rights to get KARMA against Uppish and Matta. I will teach them a lesson! You with me? (Bonjour GuyHatesKebab! Tout d'abord, vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi je suis bloqué sur le Wiki Granny. Alors voici ce qui se passe. Commençons par MattapoisettPatton1. L'utilisateur favori de cet utilisateur est un utilisateur qui ajoute des catégories non-sens aux pages, nommé Chromebookdude. Lorsque j'ai dit à Chromebookdude de s'arrêter, MattapoisettPatton1 a tenté de le défendre. En outre, un de ses amis préférés est Frypan1234, maintenant connecté à un compte appelé Fryingpan1234, qui a déclaré "B ****" sur le Wiki Granny et maintenant MattapoisettPatton1 en a fait le chef adjoint de la Maison Slendrina Wiki. Bacck sur le Granny Wiki. Troisièmement, il y a cet utilisateur appelé Ed Soteco. Il a dit "Si tu te trompes à cause de toi, je serai bloqué", alors je l'ai bloqué. Cependant, MattapoisettPatton1 l'a débloqué, affirmant qu'il n'avait commis qu'une "petite" erreur. PEU? Le mot F est très offensant! Cet utilisateur a également dit que je devais être bloqué! Enfin, il y a ce bon utilisateur appelé WoodyTheBalsaWood1243. MattapoisettPatton1 l'a bloqué parce qu'il pensait qu'il était Grannymaindoor, même si j'ai dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Maintenant pour UppishGames. Tout a commencé lorsque MattapoisettPatton1 a été surpris par mon association avec des vandales. Il m'a harcelé et a dit que je devrais perdre tous mes droits. Parce que MattapoisettPatton1 avait de nombreux amis, ils l'ont tous cru. Le bureaucrate UppishGames, qui est celui qui m'a bloqué, m'a accusé d'avoir provoqué un drame absurde. Cependant, il n'a pas vu mes messages lui indiquant que j'étais déconnecté du Wiki's Discord, mais il ne l'a pas reçu et a continué à révoquer mes droits. Finalement, je suis redevenu ami avec MattapoisettPatton1. Mais UppishGames croit toujours que MattapoisettPatton1 est vandale et m'a bloqué pour "comportement intimidant / harcèlement", alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal! J'essayais simplement d'empêcher MattapoisettPatton1 de vandaliser davantage. Je ne peux pas me débloquer, car Jime Mime (le responsable) a cru Matta parce qu'il était sur le wiki plus longtemps que moi. Et MattapoisettPatton1 a également recommencé à mal tourner. Je sais que UppishGames est le fondateur. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il peut faire la mauvaise chose. Deuxièmement, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je modifie des wikis non anglais. Je veux être un assistant de FANDOM pour pouvoir obtenir le droit de supprimer les droits des bureaucrates pour obtenir KARMA contre Uppish et Matta. Je vais leur donner une leçon! Toi avec moi?)